Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a glass laminate, a display element, a display device, a method of manufacturing a glass laminate, and a method of manufacturing a display panel.
Discussion of the Background
Interest in glass as a structural and functional material has recently increased. In particular, because a thin glass substrate is transparent, flexible, and has a low thermal expansion coefficient and a high thermal resistance, use thereof in a flexible display device has been proposed. However, due to its flexibility, it is difficult to independently use a thin glass substrate during the manufacture of a flexible display device. Instead, a thin glass substrate has typically been attached to a rigid carrier glass substrate to form a flexible display device.
However, when a thin glass substrate is stacked on a carrier glass substrate, bubbles may be generated between the two glass substrates. In addition, when the stacked glass substrate is exposed to a high temperature during the processes for manufacturing a flexible display device, the two glass substrates may be permanently bonded to each other, and separating the two bonded glass substrates is then impossible. Also, when the thin glass substrate and the carrier glass substrate have different thermal expansion coefficients, concentrated stress is generated in some areas of the thin glass substrate, which leads to the occurrence of cracks in the thin glass substrate due to temperature variations.